The Trinity Returns
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: 5 Years Later Santana, Brittany and Quinn leads a new breed of New Directions. Quinn comes back with a low tolerance for bullies. The Jana Berry in this story is a re-write. Faberry and Brittana relationship. Warning cutting ref. Other characters are mine
1. Chapter 1

_The Trinity returns..._

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_"I can't believe we're back here." Brittany said and Santana looked around because this was amazing to her. So the Latino took a breath because while the role she, Brittany and the soon to be arriving Quinn was about to take was very cool. Santana was in Coloumbia studying to be a cop but because of money issues she took the year off then she could come back because the money will be available. Brittany had gotten a ton of good dancing jobs while struggling with bills they would putting some back for the wedding. _

_**"And if you tell anbody this I will deny it, I like Glee it's the best part of my day..." Santana remember saying... **_

_Santana remembered saying that seven years ago God that was a long time. As another car drove up it was Quinn who had just finished her college years double major in journalism and photography...She's taking the year off to figure out what she wants to do while working at a clothing store at the mall. The trinity all embraced each other._

_**Early in the morning, The Skype call was between Quinn and Rachel. "Come on I think the only reason he chose me is because I'm with you." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "It's not true. Quinn your a leader. You make me feel beautiful every day and you don't take shit from anybody. Of course your temper as been bad about bullying. You know where your going and I'm worry but I believe in you..." "I love you Rachel for beliving in me." Quinn said. **_

_As they walked to Mr. Schue's office, he's overjoyed to see them as he tells them that they will have jobs as advisors and the pay will be small but it will be there. _

_"We would talking and I know you been more strict about who joins Glee after Sugar some years ago. We want to do the judging but you get final word." Quinn said and Mr. Schue like the idea. "I want to be Paula Abdul." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "Well then I'll be Simon Cowell." "I'm not Randy Jackson he's overweight." Santana said..._

_"How's your girl?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "Rachel is fine. We been together trying to juggle school, careers and her shows. I mean I was thinking about taking Vitmain D many times just to keep up with her." _

_**Two Years after graduation...**_

_**Rachel walked in with Quinn as the blonde one was seeing her Diva over the Summer. Quinn sat down with her on the bed. Quinn looked up at her girl.**_

_**"I would have been here two days ago but I had to finish anger management." Quinn said as she looked down and Rachel sat with her. "Why does it get to you so much?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "Because I never really deal with losing Beth, the way I was and for the whip cream on the coffee. You. I've known that you would the woman for me and every day I realize what I've done. It's just..." Quinn let her diva wrapped her arms around her. Rachel sings 2 A.M Breathe to Quinn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Trinity returns..._

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_As they walked into the theather they gave the list of names as Mr. Schue came out he weclomed everyone. _

_"I want everyone to welcome our new assistants they are the reasons why New Directions is funded as it is. On the right one of the best dancers I have seen Brittany Pierce...Next to her two of best vocalist from that winning year Santana Lopez and Quinn Farbay." Mr. Schuster said and now so after a small speech they got on with it. _

_Gary-_

_"You are Gary Wiseman, a junior and you will be singing Layla from Eric Claption. Why such an older song?" Quinn asked and Gary responded, "My dad played it for my mother." _

_Gary was good but seemed very stiff as he was moving with the song. _

_"Great start Gary, what I'm worry about is dancing because I could tell you are very stiff person but you have a good voice. Where are you from?" Quinn asked and Gary responded, "I'm from North Carolina Mad'am, my father lives on base and when I graduated I attend on going through basic trainning. My inspiration has been my uncle he died rescuing people during 9/11." ____Quinn, Santana and Brittany expressed there grautitude for what he wanted to be and told him that they see no problem with him joining..._

_**Flashback-**_

_**As Gary was finding his glasses he bump in a leather jacket short haired woman. "I'm sorry Mad'ame." Gary said and Jana responded, "Very proper for someone in high school." "Army brat." Gary said and Jana responded, "I respect the army but my mum serve. I'm Jana Berry, my neroutic big sister is Rachel Berry and I'm going surpass her." "A woman with a goal." Gary said and Jana thought, **__My new goal is you..._

_**Jana(Present)-**_

_"Hi Jana" Quinn asked and Santana wanted to know how she knew her. "She's Rachel's half-sister and your in for a treat. Now Jana because I know you I'm going to have Mr. Schu judge you." Quinn said and Mr. Schuster sat down. Jana then sang, __**Rolling In The Deep. **__Quinn just stood back to see her girlfriend's younger sister kick ass. _

_"You would great." Mr. Schuster said and added, "I want you in." "Let me tell you something you have little shoes to fill." Santana said and Jana agreed. "You are like British but your like totally relaxed and you're going to blow people away." Jana left with glee._

_**Demi- **_

_"Who would you be?" Quinn asked and Demi responded, "My name is Demi." "Are you Demi's Moore's daughter?" Brittany asked and Demi responded, "No I'm not." "What are you going to sing?" Santana asked and Demi Responded, "I'm going to sing Skyscraper from Demi Lorito." _

_**Flashback(Demi)-**_

_**Demi had long black hair with a white dress just like the video with her black jacket covering her. Kristina was a tall almost Brittany clone with her Denim jacket. "No slices?" Kristina asked and Demi responded, "None." They saw someone holding a slushee and Kristina duck down the hall wth Demi. **_

_**"Hey guys she's right here!" The Cheerio named Joan said and as Kristina was about to leave with Demi. The three Cheerios block them and they got slushee. "Your nothing special." Joan said as the other two Lori and then Jasmine walked behind them. Demi turned around and saw Jasmine share a look with her. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Trinity returns..._

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_Demi(Present)- _

_"I'm the youngest of two and this is my first year back from the hospital." Demi said and Brittany responded, "Would you sick?" "In a manner of speaking." Demi said and Quinn looked to see something about her wrist. Demi sang Skyscraper. _

_She rock and every one of the girls loved her then the three cheerios then walked in led by Joan, Lori and Jasmine. Joan walked in and gesture for her to leave. Quinn saw her agrroance as she walked up, she saw herself shooing Rachel away who was really Demi..._

_"Hey!" Quinn yelled and everyone looked at here. _

_"She wasn't done and so the three of you will go back to your seat. Coach Sue doesn't control what happens here Mr. Schu and we do!" The girls left the stage. _

_The Cheerios scurried back to there seats. _

_"Demi you would great and welcome." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "You are a Skyscraper." Demi left the stage. Santana gave her a look and Quinn assured her that she was fine. _

_Joan(Cheerio)- _

_"Hello my name is Joan Cole and I'm the HBIC of the cheerios as well as this school. I also had singing lessons ever since I was a young girl. My song is Candyman from Christina Aguilera." Joan said and her performance was weak with singing but not with the dancing. _

_Santana started had her arms folded..._

_"Now let me start..." Santana said and added, "First off your dancing was good but if you think you would a strong following after Demi and Jana. You need work and you will not be disrespectful of any these girls. This is New Directions and that means you will be respectful. Anyway you're in." "I agree with Santana..." Brittany added._

_"Excuse me we are the __**Unholy Trinity **__we rule this school and we are the best talent. We are national champions of Cheerleading, what are you? Three people who couldn't make it." Joan said and Mr. Schuster told everyone to calm down. _

_"However Joan this is three members of the first National Champions of New Directions..." Mr. Schu said and Santana responded, "...We are the orignal Unholy Trinity." Joan shut up and started to kiss ass as Quinn gave her a murderous look. Joan looked at Quinn and walked off the stage quickly..._

_**Other members...**_

_**A.J **__**was a guy very much like Kurt who was a secret crossdresser sang Anything Goes he was good. **__**Kristina sang The end of the world by Brittany Spears.**_

_**Dianna **__**was a image of Quinn senior year and sang Dare you to Move she got in. So did three other guys. For the girls it was time for **__**Lori **__**who sang Tik Tock and was descent. It was time for Jasmine. **_

_**Jasmine- **_

_**She looked at Demi who looked at her. **__Quinn caught that. "Jasmine what will you be singing?" Quinn asked and Jasmine responded, "I will be doing Valerie from Amy Whinehouse" _

_She turned around and sang Valerie very well even went into the crowd to interact with them then finished strong. "Santana is that your sister? You would awesome, you would like a Tivo but in High would like a Valerie rainbow but my girlfriend was better." Brittany said and Quinn added, "Santana did Valerie for Sectionals and she killed it. Today you match her performance that was great." "You belong on that stage girl your other cheerios didn't put thought into that performance like you did." Santana said and so everyone left the stage. _

_"Quinn I'm concerned." Will said and Santana responded, "What's up Q?" "She reminded me of me and Demi reminded me of Rachel..." Quinn told them. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Trinity returns..._

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_**Faberry(Summer)Two Months Ago-**_

_**Rachel was lying on Quinn. "How are you little D?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "I saw my theparist and I'm taking compliments better." "It's good." Quinn said and added, "Beautiful..." Rachel smiled and gave her Quinn a kiss. "I am so stressed about the maintee tommorow." Rachel told her fiance. "You are Rachel Fucking Berry, you will be fantasic." Quinn said and Rachel looked at her. "Thank you for wanting to be with me, I mean I have a few issues." Rachel said and Quinn responded with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm any reason, Why?" **_

_**Present-**_

_"Don't cry Q." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "I don't like people who do that. I hate I was a bully." "I understand but you have to let Joan learn and you can't screamed at her." Mr. Schuster said and so the girls would dismissed for the day. _

_**That night:**_

_Brittany, Santana and Quinn would having dinner at Breadstix as Santana and Brittany would smiling back and forth to each other. "What's going on?" Quinn asked and Brittany responded, "I think we should do a double date and I think your about to get flowers." Quinn was confused and then a dozen lillies appeared in front of her. Quinn turns to see Rachel and Ms. Fabray jumped up to kissed her love. _

_"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "I decided that I wanted to be near you and I could take a break for the school year maybe even be a guest speaker." "Mr. Schuster will freak." Santana said and gave Rachel a hug then Brittany. They all raised there glasses. _

_"I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Demi yelled and Jasmine responded, "I'm sorry about the slushee!" "You know what? Sorry is tiring and you will never get it! You are gay Jasmine!" Joan walked in and said, "No she isn't like you." "No she's like you an ass kisser. Demi said. _

_Quinn walked with Rachel right behind her. _

_"Hey guys! Settle down!" Quinn told them both. "You know what your a teacher not our mother." Joan said and Rachel walked over then said, "Who are these two?" "Oh my God your Rachel Berry." Demi said and Jasmine responded, "Oh man you are..." _

_"Answer Ms. Fabray's question.." Rachel demended and Demi responded, "it's easy Jasmine doesn't want to hurt her rep and so she wants to keep it on the D.L about us. It kills me you do that to me." "Hey I would know if Jasmine like women she would have hit on me...This is slander and my daddy is a lawyer...Tell them." Joan said and Jasmine responded, "I am...Bi-sexual...Demi I am sorry I have treated you bad but I just can't be with you right now..." Jasmine walks with Joan in tow and Demi started to cry then Quinn reached over to give her a hug. They called Kristina who was Demi's partner in making sure the other didn't go back to being a cutter. She escorted Demi back home. _

_"Same place..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Same drama..." _


End file.
